


I am a princess

by Cloningmycat (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cloningmycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "upsetti roxy w/ some xmas?" </p>
<p>In which Roxy misunderstands what kind of party she's been invited to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am a princess

**Author's Note:**

> Veeeeeeeeery short little thing, based on a prompt on tumblr.

Tonight was supposed to be a great night for Roxy Lalonde. She was supposed to dance and have fun, laugh and be merry. But now? Now she stood on the outside balcony, overlooking the snow covered ground with tear stained vision. She wasn't going to cry, though. Not a chance. She heard the door open slide open and click closed but she didn't care enough to check who had exited the house. It remained a mystery to her until she felt that presence beside her that always caught her attention. “Fancy seeing you here, Lalonde.”  
“Fancy, was that a pun?” She mused in a less-than-warm tone. Dirk chuckled beside her and shrugged. “Well, it isn't every year that your friend shows up to an ugly sweater party dressed like a princess.”  
“Asshole,” she giggled, giving his arm a small, playful shove. “I am a princess.”  
Dirk grinned and faced Roxy, leaning on one elbow against the balcony. “Princess Lalonde, here to kick ass and take names. Hide your kids, hide your wife.” Roxy smiled and shot a look to Dirk, trying her hardest not to let on to the fact that she was instantly happier now that Dirk was here. A comfortable silence filled the space between them before her head found it’s way to Dirk’s shoulder, and his arm around her waist. “You know,” she started, letting her eyes slip shut. “You still continue to make everything better.”  
“Everything?”  
“Yes, everything.” He smiled the slightest bit and kissed the top of her head. “And I’ll continue to do so as long as I can help it.”  
Roxy really couldn't ask for more.


End file.
